


Drag Con New York

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [23]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “Okay, what the fuck is going on?” Vanjie pushed her mother's hand away, taking two steps to the side. “Seriously.”Steve and Anabell looked at each other, Anabell shaking her head, while Steve bit his lip.“One of you hoes better tell me right fucking now, or Imma lose my shit.”Steve sighed, pinching his nose before he turned to Vanjie. “Brooke is sick.”“He’s WHAT?!”





	Drag Con New York

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all knew it was coming. Takes place after Cruising for a bruising. Please remember our boys have only been public for about 3 months, and that they don't actually live together yet.

“It’s so good to see you’re not sick.”

“Thanks?” The fan was clutching her hands, Vanjie raising an eyebrow at the strange phrase. 

Maybe she had misheard, or maybe the fan was shading her outfit, which was also a possibility. It was sunday at Drag Con, and while Vanjie hadn’t been in her booth most of friday, she had been reminded over and over again how so many of the fans thought it was cool to be shady or act like they were friends that had known each other for years.

“You look not sick too?”

Vanjie’s outfit was fairly enough extremely basic, the black basketball tee not anywhere near an elaborate drag costume, but it was her new merch, the fact that she was wearing trainers combined with how her blood was basically 80% red bull the only reason she was still standing.

“Smile for the camera!”

///

“Momma!” Vanjie pushed her way out of the booth, smiling and apologizing as she made her way towards her merch stand and her mother. She spotted her right away, Anabell Cancel basically wearing more hair on her head that many of the queens there.

Vanjie hadn’t gotten her habit of always being late from strangers, Vanjie actually waiting on her mother at the hotel that morning as she was, ‘just putting the finishing touches on her lips’. 

“Momma, do my makeup look wrecked to you? One of the fans said I look sick, and I ain’t thinking it’s the good kind.”

Normally, Vanjie’s voice would have carried, turning everyone's attention to her, but here, in the middle of the floor, people passing by left and right, her mother hadn’t heard her at all, her focus instead on a tall man that was leaning against the edge of the merch table, his arms crossed. It was Steve, and Vanjie stopped dead in her tracks.

“Oh no.” Anabell’s hand was covering her mouth. “That’s terrible.”

“Tell me about it.” Steve sighed. “Do you have any ideas though? You’re a mom.”

Any ideas about what? Both Steve and Anabell were so focused on each other, that they hadn’t even noticed Vanjie was standing right there, actually, thinking about it. ¨

Why was Steve in Vanjie’s booth? Brooke was across the convention, team prepared aka Brooke and Nina set up in some of the best spots on the floor.

Vanjie wasn’t proud of it, but she had been way too late in booking her booth, their New York adventure a complete repeat of Los Angeles were Brooke was finished with everything before Vanjie had even gotten the dates written into her personal calendar, that was honestly just a pop up on her phone telling her to call Jason.

“Rub him in vivaporu.”

Vanjie wrinkled her brow, the menthol scent already playing in her nose. She had been rubbed with the white goo from the blue container more times than she could count in her childhood, her mother insisting it could cure anything, though Vanjie as an adult had her doubt, most of all caused by that one time she had eaten it while drunk to precure a hangover. 

“And make him drink Agua de Florida. He is nice, but he is also a white boy, so you’ll have to force him” Anabell smiled. “White boys can never stand the taste.”

“I don’t really think forcing him is going to work out.” Steve scratched his head, doubt clear in his eyes. 

“You asked for my motherly advice, this is what I have done to all my kiddos,” Anabell shrugged. “And they’re all alive today, so obviously I’m an expert.”

“You can’t ask no white boy to drink Agua de Florida, they gonna be sick. It takes a latino stomach to handle that.” Vanjie walked over, her mom noticing her for the first time. “Who you trying to poison mama?”

“No one sweet bean.” Anabell touched Vanjie’s wig, fixing her hair. “Go back to your booth, the fans are waiting for their star.” She was smiling, soft and sweet, but it wasn’t reaching her eyes, and Vanjie realised she was lying.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” Vanjie pushed her mother's hand away, taking two steps to the side. “Seriously.”

Steve and Anabell looked at each other, Anabell shaking her head, while Steve bit his lip. 

“One of you hoes better tell me right fucking now, or Imma lose my shit.”

Steve sighed, pinching his nose before he turned to Vanjie. “Brooke is sick.”

“He’s WHAT?!”

  
  


///

Trying to rush through Drag Con, even in sneakers, was like running through a pool of jelly. 

Vanjie was painfully slow, her road blocked every two seconds by fans and interviewers and even fellow queens wanting to talk to her, everything in her telling her to just yell at them that she had to run, but Brooke, Jason and Steve would murder her, in that exact order, so she played nice, smiling for the camera and photos, while she was having a full on meltdown on the inside.

Vanjie knew it had been a mistake not to insist on sharing rooms. She hadn’t even been asked if she wanted to share with Brooke, her boyfriend booking four rooms for herself and her staff. Vanjie had been so angry and hurt, her and Brooke almost getting in a fight about it, but Vanjie had kept back, her memories of how much Drag Con L.A had gotten under her skin still fresh in her mind.

They had ended on the compromise that Vanjie stayed in the same hotel, Brooke realising her mistake in booking on her own the moment she had seen Vanjie’s face fall. They had changed the booking to a family room, a door between their bedrooms meaning they were joined, while Vanjie stayed with her mother, and Brooke stayed with Courtney, Brooke unmovable at the fact that she wasn’t going to share space with Vanjie on a weekend like Drag Con.

Vanjie finally, finally, finally turned the corner, Brooke’s deep blue booth done up with a couch and all, her boyfriend sitting right in the middle of it, wearing the neon yellow outfit Vanjie had only seen on Instagram since Brooke had been ready and out the door before she even woke up.

“Brock!” Vanjie jumped, waving her hand. Brooke looked up, her eyes searching the crowd, her brow wrinkled, her hand on the knee of the teenage girl that was sitting besides her. 

“Brock!” Vanjie yelled again, the fans around her suddenly realising who she was, everyone parting like she was Moses crossing the sea. 

“Hey baby.” Brooke smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up. Vanjie rushed over, the girl next to Brooke practically hyperventilating. As she stepped into the booth, Vanjie realised Brooke was wearing a blanket, her foot of course still stretched out, showing off her shoe and posing.

“Don’t you hey baby me,” Vanjie hissed. She leaned in to kiss Brooke, her mouth closed for a quick, none lipstick ruining peck, but Brooke turned her head slightly, Vanjie hitting the corner of her mouth instead. 

“Hey cutie.” Vanjie looked at the fan “Can I borrow my man for a second?”

“Sure! Sure!” The girl stood up, Brooke’s hand gliding from her leg. She grabbed her bag, her cheeks bright red from the fact that she had just seen them kiss from so up close, Courtney handing her her phone, Vanjie already knowing she’d be tagged in the photos a gazillion billion times.

“I’m going to take a quick break everyone!” Brooke stood up, gathering the blanket over her arm. “I hope that’s okay.”

The fans all cheered, and Brooke laughed as she took Vanjie back behind the curtain, Brooke’s both actually big enough for a backstage area.

“To what do I owe the visit?” Brooke wrapped the blanket around herself, and Vanjie watched her boyfriend's face, the layers of makeup not giving anything away.

“Steve says you sick.”

“I’m not sick.”

Vanjie felt a chip fall from her shoulder, her entire body relaxing as she grabbed her chest. “Oh thank fuc-”

“I just have a fever.”

“You fucking bitch!” Vanjie wanted to kick Brooke, was seconds from doing it too, when she remembered the fans just on the other side of the thin fabric, Brooke probably never forgiving her if she caused a scene in such a public place. “When?”

“Last night.” Brooke shrugged, and now that Vanjie was really looking, she could see it, the sweat collected at the nape of her neck and down her chest. She reached up, Brooke’s forehead burning up.

“I wore extra matte powder.” Brooke smiled, like she was actually proud of the fact that she was rocking a fever.

“And Courtney let you leave?!” Vanjie hissed, her teeth clenched together in a smile. “I’m gonna fucking end he-” 

“Don’t be mad at Courtney.” Brooke touched Vanjie’s arm. “She’s sick too.”

“Only cause you sharing a bed with her.” Brooke had indeed shared a bed with Courtney, the family rooms they had booked only carrying double beds, and while Vanjie hadn’t had any problems sharing with her mom, there would have been hell to pay if Courtney hadn’t been a lesbian.

“Did you wish you were the one who had gotten sick with me?” Brooke smiled, raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up you asshole, just cause you saying you ground zer-” Vanjie gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. “I kissed you!” Vanjie slapped Brooke, hitting her square in the chest. “You let me kiss you!”

“Nearly, I nearly let you kiss me.” Brooke ran her fingers over Vanjie’s cheek, gently caressnig her. “You’ll be fine, I promise. It’s literally just a fever. I took a few oregano shots, and I’ll be fine for my-” Brooke coughed again, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. “As long as I sit, it’s fine-”

“If you think you doing any kind of gig tonight,” Vanjie pulled on Brooke’s arm, forcing her to sit down. “You wrong you workaholic douchebag.”

“I’m current reigning, I have to-” Brooke looked up at Vanjie.

“You ain’t gonna have to do shit.” Vanjie wrapped the blanket tighter around Brooke. “Where the heck is your shirt?”

“Too hot.”

“Baby you’re shivering.” Vanjie could see that Brooke was moving into a cold flash. “You ain’t going nowhere tonight. You’re grounded.”

Brooke raised an eyebrow. “I’m grounded?” Brooke smiled. “Jose, I’m 33, you can’t ground me.”

“You wanna try me? Cause we can go white boy. We can go.”

///

_ “Hi everyone.” Brooke smiles. He’s laying in bed on white pillows, his blue Adidas track suit on as well as a facemask. “So, Drag Con was amazing. Well, today was great too, but,” Brooke touches her lip, “I fell asleep at 9 o’clock last night, and I woke up at midnight, and I had a full on fever.” Brooke looks at himself in the viewfinder, realising he’s wearing the facemask.  _

_ “Sorry.” Brooke grabs it, and takes it off. “I forgot I was wearing it. Jose made me.” _

_ “You damned right I did!” Vanjie calls from outside the screen, and Brooke smiles a little. _

_ “He says it makes me relax, though I’m not sure if I agree.” Brooke smiles a little, her under eyes dark. “But last night. I was sweating, I had hot flashes and I was up all night, just, shivering, and I had to get ready and get to drag con today.” _

_ “Like a fucking idiot.” Vanjie crawls on the bed, Brooke moving the phone a little so Vanjie can be seen on the screen. His chest is naked, his bottom dressed in the black Vanjie basketball shorts. “He went to Drag Con even though he was sick! Everyone, if you would have been cooliato with Brock staying home, put it in the comments.” _

_ “You can’t do that.” Brooke rolled his eyes, a smile still playing on his lips. “The fans have paid to come see you, you owe it to them.” _

_ “Imma tell you.” Vanjie points at the screen. “If Brooke dies in some dumbass stunt for his fans, I’m going full The Ring on all y’alls asses. You watched the live, you already cursed.” _

_ “If I met you in the beginning of the day, I’m sorry, even more sorry if I sweated on you” Brooke sighed. “Anabell, that’s Jose’s mom, rubbed this menthol smelling thing on me, and I do feel better, but I think I have to admit that I’m just sick.” _

_ “Bet you some of the fans would have paid deluxe for getting sweated on.” Vanjie leans down on the bed, and Brooke moves his arm, so Vanjie can crawl underneath it. _

_ “I had to cancel my gig tonight, and I’m really sorry about it. I originally wanted to go, but even I have to realise I’m not superhuman.” Brooke smiles a little. “Jose talked me into being a reasonable adult.” _

_ “It took some real negotinata.” Vanjie looks into the camera. _

_ Brooke raises an eyebrow. “Do you mean negotiation?” _

_ “That too.” Vanjie smiles.  _

_ “We’re ordering room service, and we’re staying in.” Brooke yawned. “We’re still watching Game of Thrones.” _

_ “There are way too many tikki tattas in that show.” Vanjie snorts. “Like, way way too many.” _


End file.
